Rebirth
by MairiNathaira
Summary: AU -- Slayers gang are fighting Shabby...for once they all die in the battle. However seems like another group of gang took their place. L/Z, L/X, X/F, G/S
1. Prologue

Rebirth

Rebirth  
Prologue

By: Tara-Chan

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me. They belong to the original creators. I got the plot idea from the back of my brain, which is obsessed with reincarnation~ The incantation came from my psycho, dark mind also~ ^^ 

Note: Excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes~ Profanity warning also. Feedback would be appreciated! ^_^ Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Reincarnation: rebirth in new bodies or forms of life, rebirth of a soul in a new human body.

~*~*~*~

"Zel!! Look out!" screamed Lina as she was shoving him down to the ground.

  
Shabranigdo's spell was meant for Zelgadiss, but Lina however was trying to save him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed in pain.

"Lina!! Why'd you do that?!Are you crazy??" Zel shouted to her, while at the same time, he was trying to cast a white magic to cure her wounds.

"I was just trying to save your ass," Lina gasped.

"MWAHAHAHAHA," crowed Shabranigdo, "Now nobody can stop me. I'm the strongest of all the seven pieces!"

"We'll see about that you overgrown piece of shit," said Lina with a wince.

"I wouldn't think so, there are only two of you left.Everyone else of your little group is now all dead," mocked Shabby.

That was true. Gourry, Sylphiel, Filia, Valgaav and Amelia were all dead. Xelloss meanwhile was nowhere to be seen. 

"That namagomi is never around when you need him," muttered a rather annoyed Zelgadiss.

_How are we going to beat the dark lord? He's not joking about being the strongest…even my Laguna blade won't kill him…shit!_

"Lina…suppose…combined force?" Zel looked at her. 

"It could work…" Lina trailed off uncertainly.

  
Just then, Shabby blasted some spells toward Lina.

  
"LINA!!!" Zel shouted, and got in the way. 

  
"ZEL!!!" Lina shouted with anguish. She bent over him.  
Zel was badly injured, beyond any injuries, that white magic could fix. He was dying…

"Lina…you can beat him. I know you can!" He grasped her hands. "Do it for us. You can do it!" Zel took a deep breath, and tried to keep his face expressionless, he was in beyond pain. 

  
"Lina, I'm so glad I met you. You're the precious person in my whole life. I'm sorry that I have to leave you." 

  
"Zel! Don't say that!" cried Lina.

"Lina…I love you…" With that Zel took his last breath.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lina screamed with tears running down her face.

"Mwahahaha!" Shabby crowed again, "Are you ready to give up now? I could spare your life, if you give up. I would make you one of my underlings."

Lina got up from her knees and looked at the Dark Lord with tears running down her face. "LIKE HELL WILL I JOIN FORCES WITH YOU! I DON'T NEED TO JOIN FORCES WITH SOME IDIOTIC PIECE OF SHIT THAT DESERVES NO BETTER THAN A BASTARD THAT CARES ABOUT PEDOPHILE!" 

Shabby smirked. "Oooh! I'm a bastard now? Haven't I always been one? I feel so insulted!" 

Lina was infuriated. "You are mocking me! PEOPLE THAT DARE TO MOCK ME WILL NOT LIVE SO LONG!!" With that Lina started to prepare for a spell.

_Darkness beyond its excruciating nights._

_The crimson bloods that I feel within me._

_Let it flow freely, let it heal my pain._

_I now call upon thee, which be the soul deep inside of me._

_I call thee its will and power to come above the surface._

_To show the enemy in front of me your true self._

_Alter the sadness and pain to the power that I need. _

_The power to avenge the loved ones and the innocent ones. _

_Let me use that power, which is my soul to sacrifice myself for the hundreds that should live on._

_Lend me the power and I shall be powerful now!_

_ _

**_Epitomly Demision_**

With that Lina converted her soul to energy which came out of her as black and white lights, and it was heading straight to the Demon King. Shabranigdo was meanwhile shocked that someone could know this ancient spell, which Cepheid was the only one who cast that spell. The black and white lights hit him everywhere and was disintegrated to nothing. 

Lina then fell to her knees breathing erratically. _Zel…I avenged your death. I'll meet you soon._ With that she fell to the ground and died there. __

Xelloss appeared next to her suddenly. "Lina…" A tear rolled down his cheeks. "Gomen Nasai. I was too late. But perhaps…a chance?" Xelloss muttered some incantation and white lights came from his staff hitting all of his dead friends. 

"A chance…"


	2. Part 1

Rebirth

Rebirth  
Part 1

By: Tara-Chan

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me. They belong to the original creators. I got the plot idea from the back of my brain, which is obsessed with reincarnation~ 

Note: Excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes~ Feedback would be appreciated! Profanity Warning also! Sorry if the characters are OOC. ^_^ Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

"Master, I'm back." Xelloss bowed. 

"I see…how did it go?" Zelas asked sipping wine.

"…I was too late master. I was too late. They were all…" 

Zelas cut him off. "I see…but she beat him right?"

"Hai…" Xelloss hesitated.

"I believe she used the 'Epitomly Demision'. Am I right? She use the ancient spell that's been lost?" Zelas asked.

"Hai."

"Also you perhaps did what I believe you did?"

Xelloss nodded. "You don't mind?" 

"No I don't. I'm glad you did it. Shame to let good fighters to die. We may need them later on. Also be there when it does happen Xelloss." Zelas tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes master." Xelloss bowed and with that he phased out.

~*~*~*~

"Namagomi!!!" shouted Cam. "Gimme back my shirt!!" Cam tried to cover herself up with no such luck. Already a lot of the guys were staring at her. Cam was infuriated.

"There he goes again," Ani sighed.

"Funny how he's your boyfriend and he flirts with her," commented Lav who was Cam's twin brother.

Ani glowered. "Shut up!" 

"Well it's true! He is your boyfriend!" protested Lav.

"Well your sister and Zam are good friends. In fact they are best friends right? So there is a reason for him to infuriate her," Ani said this philosophically.

"Aren't you jealous thought?" asked Cit. 

Ani paused. "I don't know!"

Lav, Gaari, and Cit sweat dropped, while Raki just scratched his head and looked confuse.

The warning bell at Seyrunne High rang telling everyone that class will start in 5 minutes. 

Zam skittered in front of the group and waved Cam's shirt high above his head. "Come and get it Cam-chan!" 

"OOOOOOOOH~!" Cam ran toward him and got the shirt from him finally. 

"Man that was interesting, although she didn't have much of a ch—" Raki was interrupted by Cam's mace hitting him in the face sending him up 10,000 feets. 

"Raki-sama! Dajoubu ka??" asked Gaari after he fell back down on the ground.

"Ani-chan!" Zam gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Shall we head to class milady?"

"Zam! You and old English accent will never go together!" Ani groaned loudly.

He pouted. "Ani-chan! I thought you liked it!" 

Ani snorted. "In your dreams. Now lets get to class!" 

"Yes madam!" 

Those two lovers went off to class, while Gaari and Raki did too. Cit, Lav, and Cam headed in a different direction.

"Ani-chan. Lunch at our table right?" 

"Hai Zam. See ya later!"

"Have fun in AP Shamanism!" 

Ani grimaced. "Why did I bother getting this class? Should've stuck with AP Black Magic."

"Ja!" Zam waved and left for his class.

Ani went in her class and settled in her usual desk, which was in the back of the room. An empty desk was next to hers, which was what she liked. For it was where she dumped all her books and her bookbag.

"Another boring day in Shamanism. Why did I pick this course when I specialize in black magic?" Ani muttered to herself and took out her textbook.

~*~*~*~

Zam meanwhile was in his class thinking to himself. _Hehehehe! The last member will soon join! Can't wait to see him! _

~*~*~*~

"Good morning class," said a nameless teacher. "Today we will talk about the Astral plane in details—" 

She was interrupted by a guy coming into the classroom. The guy was fairly tall with a slim built. He had lavender hair, and bright sapphire eyes. His jacket was slung over one of his shoulder, with the bookbag strap on his other shoulder. 

"Why welcome Aremihc! Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new student joining us today in AP Shamanism. Let's give him a warm welcome shall we?"

Everyone clapped weakly. 

"Now lets see Aremihc, do you guy by any particular nickname or something?"

"Arem," was his reply.

"Ok Arem. How about taking a seat in the back next to Ani." The teacher pointed to the empty desk (well sorta empty. Ani at that moment was getting her stuff off of it with a scowl.) and Arem started walking toward there.

Ani stared at him while he took his seat. "Hello Arem. I'm Anil, Ani for short! Nice to meet you." She had her hand out and Arem took it.

_Flashback_

She saw two people running away from somewhere in the forest. There they met a guy with scarlet robe and a staff-like thing. 

_End of Flashback_

_ _

_What the heck was that??? _Ani took her hand out of his quickly.

Arem gave her a weird look. _What the fuck? She seems startled…_

_ _

"Ok class! Now where was I…?"

Ani faced the front and was thinking to herself. _What the heck was that? I feel like I've met him before…but I never did._

~*~*~*~

Zam grinned widely. _Yes!! He finally came! Everything is working out now!_

_ _

AN: Okay I am assuming you guys are lost here … here's the character list:

Lina – Anil/Ani

Zelgadiss – Aremihc/Arem

Xelloss – Ukozam/Zam

Gourry – Irakih/Raki

Sylphiel – Gaarias/Gaari

Filia – Ecammy/Cam

Valgaav – Airretlav/Lav

Amelia – Ecitsuj/Cit (pronounced Kit)

Noticed a the little pattern I put in there? *grins evilly*


	3. Part 2

Rebirth

Rebirth  
Part 2

By: Tara-Chan

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me. They belong to the original creators. I got the plot idea from the back of my brain, which is obsessed with reincarnation~ Also the quote in the flashback is incorrect I know. Just ignore the inaccuracy. I can't exactly remember!

Note: Excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes~ Feedback would be appreciated! Profanity Warning also! Sorry if the characters are OOC. ^_^ Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

First period was over and Ani and Arem were walking out together. 

"So what do you have next?" Ani asked.

"Here just look at my schedule." He handed her his schedule. 

"Lessee…" she murmered, "Whoah! You and I have the exact same schedule! What a coincidence." She handed it back to him and smiled at him.

"I guess."

"So where are you from anyways?" 

"Atlas City." 

"I've been there once. Although my hometown is Zefillia, most of my friends all moved here from wherever, for Seyrunne has the best high school."

Arem turned to look at Ani. "You're from Zefillia?" He asked with a strange look on his face. _Why does that sounds familiar?_

"Hai…" Ani said quietly looking at him wondering what was wrong.

"Lets go to the next class…"

"Ok." 

~*~*~*~

_Several classes later, during lunch time…_

_ _

"Hi love!" Lina ran to Zam and gave him a kiss. She then turned to look at Arem.

"Hey guys! Meet Arem! He's cool! He just moved here from Atlas City. It's ok if he eats with us right?" 

Every nodded and a chorus of "hellos" and "nice to meet you" went around.

"So Arem, what is your specialty?" Raki asked.

"Shamanism." 

"So you like it here so far?" 

Arem stared at Cit. "You're the mayor's daughter right?" 

"Yes! We use justice as our strategy! Justice is the key to everything!" Cit jumped onto the table enthusiastically. 

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well anyways," Ani continued, "Zam and I specialize in Black magic, I also specialize in the fire portion of Shamanism. Raki here is our star swordsman. Cit and Gaari are both white magic users. The twins Cam and Lav are both dragons so they specialize in Ryuuzoku magic." 

Arem looked around the table. "Interesting. This is a well balanced group."

"Yeah. That's why the whole school doesn't mess with us. They know by now that if they mess with one of us, the whole group gang up on them!" Ani shouted cracking her knuckles. 

Arem nodded.

_Flashback_

_ _

Arem saw 2 people standing looking at a burnt ruin town. One of them was wrapped up like a mummy. The other had on a beige ensemble with the hood and face covering over him. Arem heard the beige dude say this: "So the rumors are true…she is pretty powerful".

_End of Flashback_

_ _

"Oi Arem? Daijoubu ka?" asked Ani with concern look on her face.

"Hai…" was his curt answer.

"So Arem…you want to hang out with us after school?" asked Zam with a goony smile on his face.

"Sure why not."

"Ok. Meet us in the courtyard after school ok? You know where it is right?" 

"Yes. Well Ani I'll see you in the next class." With that Arem got up and left.

"Ok Namagomi! What are you up too??" Cam asked with her mace in hand.

"Eh? Nothing Cam-chan. Now I have to have reasons to be nice to someone?" Zam whined.

"I KNOW THAT GOONY SMILE OF YOURS!!! YOUR PLOTTING SOMETHING!! WHAT IS IT?"

"Sore wa—" 

"—himitsu desu…" Cam and everyone finished. 

"Come on Ani-chan. Let's leave a bit early today ne?" 

"What are you up to Zam?" Ani asked warily.

"Nothing! I just want to spend some time with my girl!" 

"Ok. See ya guys later." Both Zam and Ani left.

Cam was staring after them, mainly staring at Xelloss.

"Ne looks like my twin sis has a crush on someone!" said Lav.

"DAMARE!" Cam shouted.


End file.
